


Flip Out

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [167]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e03 Upgrades, Episode: s04e05 Divide and Conquer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: She’s wearing a black t-shirt and rolled up jeans, but for some inexplicable reason it’s the flip-flops that Jack focuses on.





	Flip Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Flip-Flop Day’ (14 June). Set during season 4 – just before the events of Upgrades and Divide & Conquer.

Jack’s just about to take a swig of beer when he sees her and he freezes, the bottle just touching his lips.

Sam is laughing at something Daniel’s said – he’s already halfway to being drunk – but she seems more at ease in his home today which is a new phenomenon. She’s relaxed and casual and there’s something about the way she looks that makes Jack’s heart race just a little bit faster and has him staring for just a second too long.

She’s wearing a black t-shirt and rolled up jeans, but for some inexplicable reason it’s the flip-flops that he focuses on. He’s never really seen Carter’s feet before and he’s fascinated by the discovery that she paints her toenails. It adds another layer to the wonder that is his second-in-command and he suddenly finds himself desperate to break through those same layers; to learn more about her, to experience the side he rarely gets to see, and get to the real core of the woman now standing before him and staring at him in amusement.

The realization is like a sucker punch because he isn’t sure when or why he’s suddenly started to think of Sam as being potentially something _more_ than just his teammate or subordinate and whilst he knows that he shouldn’t be having those kind of thoughts at all, he can’t quite bring himself to care.

Especially when she’s in his house and she’s happy and at ease and there’s a look about her as if she belongs there.

_Maybe she does_ , his mind traitorously supplies and he quickly tries to banish the thought as he watches her retrieve a beer from the refrigerator. She twists the cap off and throws it in the bin before she catches his eye and smiles at him. One of those smiles he’s come to learn is reserved just for him.

“Is everything okay, sir?”

He decides to steal one final glance at her appearance.

“You know what, Carter,” he says, a grin slowly shaping his lips, “things are looking pretty good.”


End file.
